


Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, But Words Can Hurt Too

by RiverKnight



Series: Broken Dreamies [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Other, Words can hurt, hurtful hyungs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-12
Updated: 2019-07-12
Packaged: 2020-06-27 09:51:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19788433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiverKnight/pseuds/RiverKnight
Summary: "Mark or Haechan? One, two, three!""Mark!" both Jaehyun and Johnny exclaim.The car erupts in laughter; the members enjoying the unanimous answer.Doyoung announces, "Obviously."Haechan fakes a laugh, "Yeah..."Mark turns to him from the seat in front of him, “They’re just joking.”It isn't funny...





	Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones, But Words Can Hurt Too

**Author's Note:**

> My very first fanfic! Please send lot's of love. This is how I imagined how Jaehyun's and Johnny's unanimous choice of Mark on NCT Night Night could have affected Haechan if all the members were listening.
> 
> I take requests on these groups and more  
> Monsta X  
> Astro  
> NCT  
> BTS  
> Stray Kids

Sticks and Stones May Break My Bones But Words Can Hurt Too

Arial is normal  
Italics are thoughts  
Itim is English

“Mark or Haechan? One, two, three”

“Mark!” both Jaehyun and Johnny exclaim.

The car erupts in laughter; the members enjoying the unanimous answer.

Doyoung announces, “Obviously.”

Haechan fakes a laugh, “Yeah…”

Mark turns to him from the seat in front of him, “They’re just joking.”

It isn't funny Haechan wanted to tell him, but instead he forces a weak smile and turns to look out the car window. The laughter from Johnny and Jaehyun’s choice on the radio had died down and the others were pleasantly talking amongst themselves. Even if it was Jungwoo or WinWin against him, the others always preferred them over him. Everyone put up with the surprise kisses from Jungwoo and he was never scolded for them. Everyone loved to cuddle WinWin and pinch his cheeks, they always flocked to him and called him cute. But everyone dodged his kisses, no one let him hug them for too long, no one called him cute.

Was he not as appealing as the other two? Was he not cute enough? Was it his personality? He couldn’t help it if a snarky comment escaped past his lips. He loved to tease his hyungs, it was a part of who he was, just like his need for skinskip. Haechan felt the usual sting behind his eyes and suppressed the urge to let the tears fall. That could wait for when they reached the dorm.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haechan walks slightly faster than the others to the dorm, eager to escape and be alone. He quickly punches in the code and runs to his room, locking the door. He falls ungracefully onto the bed face first, and breathes in the calming scent of the lemon detergent used on his bed sheets. He turns trying to get comfortable and ends up facing his roommate, Jaehyun’s, bed. The sting returns when he’s reminded of the pain that comes when thinking of him. This time he let them fall. Tears make their way past his sun kissed cheeks and stain his pillow. He was tired of coming up with reasons of why he wasn’t good enough. He was tired of constantly being pushed away. He was their maknae in 127 for goodness sakes. Maknaes were supposed to be cute and lovable. Why would no one love him? Maybe they wanted Mark to take his place…

The thought made him cry harder. 

Of course they did. Everyone loved Mark and praised him for being so talented at such a young age. Haechan was younger and was gifted with an impressive singing ability, but he still wouldn’t be able to be on Mark’s level if he trained twenty-four hours everyday. 

Haechan aggressively wipes the tears away. He was tired of coming up with reasons of why he wasn’t good enough. Tired of singing all the time. Tired of l-

A knock snaps him out of his trance. He doesn’t get out of bed and see who it is; too tired to do even that. 

“Haechannie?” he can tell that it’s Doyoung calling for him. Maybe if he didn’t answer he would go away.

“Haechan! Johnny hyung and Jaehyun are back. Come out so we can eat.” he nags. Couldn’t Doyoung see that he didn’t want to be bothered. More knocking follows and he hears him try to open the door, but failing due to the lock. 

“Haechan open the door and come out!”

Haechan internally groans at the thought of seeing his hyungs who easily chose Mark over him. But he gets up and opens the door. He glares at Doyoung and deadpans, “I’m coming, gosh,” and walks toward the kitchen.

Doyoung stares at his maknae in disbelief too stunned to do anything but watch him walk away.

Haechan takes an empty seat, right next to Taeyong; but unfortunately in front of Jaehyun, Johnny, and Mark. Didn't the Universe torture him enough today? Everyone waits for Taeil to start choosing his food before they join in, happily digging in after an excruciating dance practice. Haechan puts plain white rice into his bowl and begins to use his chopsticks. He didn't have much of an appetite.

Taeyong notices Haechan only eating rice. He speaks upon "Haechannie, eat something else before the food gets cold."

He only receives a hum of acknowledgement.

Taeyong picks up a piece of meat and holds it in front of Haechan to eat, but he ignores it and continues to eat his rice. Taeyong sighs and says, "Here Markie."

Mark eats the food enthusiastically and smiles, "Thanks hyung!"

Haechan watches; he unconsciously grips the chopsticks so hard his knuckles turn white. He abruptly stands up and races out the door, slamming it shut behind him as he makes his way to the roof. 

The startled members stop eating at the sudden behavior of their youngest. "Keep eating, I'll go find him," Taeyong states already knowing where he could have gone.

"I'll go with you," Doyoung stands up as well. He knew something had happened by the way his dongsaeng had talked to him earlier. 

“No, it’s okay. I’ll go get him,” Taeyong says while slipping on a jacket. He gives everyone a reassuring smile and walks to the stairs that lead to the roof.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haechan stares down at the city from his position on the rooftop ledge. His chestnut hair whips back and forth. He wasn’t stupid enough to go pass the barrier, but he was still close enough to be scolded by his hyungs. He takes a deep breath, nerves finally calming. Haechan is so wrapped up in his thoughts that he doesn't notice a figure coming up behind him. He's startled when Taeyong sits next to him.

Taeyong looks at Haechan's face and notices the dry tear tracks still visible. "What's the matter Channie?"

"I'm just tired hyung," Haechan says emotionlessly.

"We're all tired aegi. But our comeback is so close, so we really need to push ourselves for a few more weeks."

"I'm not physically tired hyung. I'm tired of...everything. I'm tired of rejection, teasing, and not being wanted," he huffs out.

Taeyong's face morphs into confusion. How long had his dongsaeng been feeling like this?

"Why have you been feeling this way aegi?"

Haechan scoffs, "Like you don't know." He turns and looks at his leader and finds pity in his eyes. Haechan stands up, "I don't want your pity hyung."

Taeyong watches Haechan's retreating figure and follows him, making sure he goes back to the dorm. He sighs. He couldn't resolve this issue if Haechan avoided him. He needed his maknae to talk to him so that he could feel safe.

Haechan enters his room and sees Jaehyun sitting on his bed scrolling on his phone. He sits up once Haechan enters.

"Are you okay?" Jaehyun asks full of concern.

"I'm fine hyung, just tired." He replies as he changes into another shirt. 

Jaehyun wants to ask more in order to make sure his youngest is really fine, but he doesn't. He doesn't want to make Haechan uncomfortable. He's just tired right? Yeah, a good night's sleep and he should be back to his hyper, bubbly, smiley self.

Haechan shuffles into bed and turns to face the wall. He closes his eyes and hopes for tomorrow to be better. Maybe he could he ask Kun hyung to cuddle with him in the morning? He'd have to sneak out in order to go to the Dream dorm, but Kun hyung has never said no to cuddles before. 

Jaehyun puts down his phone once he looks at the time; way past two in the morning. "Haechannie? Want to cuddle?" He invites the maknae.

"Go cuddle with Mark."

What was with his attitud-

Oh

Oh….

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Expect more updates every week or so
> 
> I take requests on these groups and more  
> Monsta X  
> Astro  
> NCT  
> BTS  
> Stray Kids


End file.
